


Gravel Flies

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reckless Driving, Slice of Life, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "What's it gonna take for you to go faster? How about..." Ronan trailed off as his hand came to rest at Adam's knee, fingers slipping beneath a rip in the fabric of his jeans.There was a slight shiver, then Adam wet his lips, almost nervous, and pressed down on the gas.





	

It was thrilling, seeing Adam behind the wheel of the BMW.

 

Adam's driving, though, was a different story.

 

"You drive like an old lady."

 

"Because I don't have a lead foot?" Adam's tone was light, his smile warm.

 

Though Ronan said nothing, he showed his displeasure just the same, tossing his booted feet up onto the dashboard, crossing his arms over his chest with a petulant glare.

 

"Very mature." His smile still warm, stubbornly refusing to fade, Adam reached over to push Ronan's feet down. "This is too nice a car for that."

 

"Mm." Straightening, Ronan exhaled, an unflattering, horsey sound. "What's it gonna take for you to go faster?"

 

"A cop?"

 

Again, "Mm." Ronan sounded slightly less annoyed that time. "How about..." He trailed off as his hand came to rest at Adam's knee, fingers slipping beneath a rip in the fabric of his jeans.

 

There was a slight shiver, then Adam wet his lips, almost nervous, and pressed down on the gas.

 

"There you go." It was half a purr, and Ronan was keenly aware of the lovely flush creeping up over Adam's cheeks. " _Faster_."

 

Suddenly a little breathless, Adam did as he was told and better, speeding along the winding highway, shivering all the while at the touch of Ronan's hand as it trailed up to his thigh, fingers teasing the inseam of his jeans. His voice was rough when he asked, "We turn in here, right?"

 

"Right."

 

They were soon speeding onto the lengthy driveway of the Barns, and as they skidded to a stop, gravel flying, Adam asked, his voice breathy, "Was that really necessary?"

 

A smirk, and Ronan shot back, smug as anything, "Got you to go faster, didn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I found this decaying in one of my folders, so I figured, what the Hell? Everyone wants pynch anyway :P
> 
> And, honestly, I think the premise is rather cute. Adam would totally drive like a granny, especially considering the POS he drove for most of the series! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
